Black Wings: Wings of Flight
"Aishazi... They have escaped and regrouped in front of Darkness in Egypt." Samad stated, his blue-eyed expression all but calm. Aishazi Kasra nodded, "As I knew it would come to pass. Darkness shall continue to fight on, and they shall as well. Samad, you are to interfere the moment Darkness releases his strongest attack. If we go into the fray too soon, we can change the future in another way. Allow them to toil their way through." "As you wish, Ms. Kasra." Samad stated, staring down at a portal which revealed the fight going on down below. The duo had easily escaped Darkness' realm, using the power of Samad's light to get away. They both awaited for them to appear and try to fight Darkness. It would be a tough battle, but Aishazi knew if everything was done correctly, Light would prevail. It had all come to this final battle, that of Darkness and the now absorbed Ateo, and Philip, Corvus, and Makoto, though the boy could provide little help being as weak as he was seen. "Ah, how I remember this much like Thyria..." Darkness chuckled, "I invaded the planet because that in itself was tough to do, I didn't leave little trinkets behind to be made and sacrifice many... I just jumped in... The good times... But this was much more rewarding..." Darkness looked at Corvus who slowly walked up beside Philip, "He's strong... My cousin is powerful..." "Indeed Corvus, why else was I chosen to be one of the Gatherers of Knowledge... Aishazi Kasra knows much more than the both of us, if you can fully contemplate what I mean." 'Darkness smirked, laughing slightly in victory, '"Now Philip... Move out of the way, so I may easily crush Wadjet, breaking Ateo's spirit and destroying anything left of him." Philip formed his armored form and responded, "You really think after telling me that that I'll comply to your demand? It seems you're not as smart as you say you are." "You are just as foolish to assume that form before me... I've been paying a decent amount of attention to you..." Darkness chuckled, "I suggest you wait until my reign is over..." Philip responded, "I might be able to live that long, but I don't feel like waiting for a couple centuries if not thousands of years is really a worth while investment." He began to reform his arms into blades. Corvus turned to Philip, "We've got to get him distracted..." Corvus turned into a Raven, taking flight. "Corvus... Leave this planet..." 'Darkness roared, shockwaves shooting from his mouth. Philip secretly grew a second body from his hidden machines who tried to creep away to get behind darkness as the original held his ground with Wadjet. Philip then threw his right arm out towards the Secret, growing twenty individual forearms, all clenched into fists, aimmed directly for where Darkness' face would be. The Draconic Secret took the hit, but received no damage, merely laughing. '"Nothing you do will harm me, mortals." 'Darkness breathed fire at Philip, then flapped his powerful wings to send Corvus flying backward due to the powerful winds. Makoto was seen in the far back, barely able to stand, and unable to do anything, "Please... B-be safe..." He muttered sadly, watching Wadjet's body get sent flying back, slamming into a large rock. Philip-1 just barely survived, regnerating from his foot. 'Damn it! That nearly killed me. Just barely been avoiding that today...well I know what I have to do...or at least try to do.' Philip-2 was looking for some higher ground, at least within jumping distance of the draconic Secret. '"You mortals make me laugh. Here... A gift..." 'Darkness entended a hand, white ectoplasm formed finally taking into the shape of Ateo. The thief jumped down onto the ground, holding a spectral scythe in hand. He seemed empy, hollow in his emotions as he slowly walked to Corvus, who was getting up from the damage of the powerful wing gusts of earlier. Philip-1 sprinted towards Ateo, attempting to tackle him away from Corvus, increasing his size to try to increase his chances of doing so. The spirit of Ateo turned to looks at Philip before leaping out of the way, as he did so, his spectral scythe cut at Philip. The thief then landed nearby, turning to look at Corvus who came to kick him, but the thief once more showed amazing grace, jumping and flipping in the air and getting away from the attack. Philip-1 stopped running when he felt his torso fall off his legs. "Aw damnit." He muttered as his legs formed a new torso before assmiliating him. Philip stretched his neck and said, "Let's try this again." He reformed his axe arm and sprinted at Ateo, swinging his arm decisivley as he did so. The spirit of Ateo was still in midair, upside-down, he looked to see Philip running his way, "K-kill me..." Ateo stated, but his spiritual body moved of its own accord, plunging the scythe into the ground and jumping out of the way once more. Corvus though suddenly appeared, kicking him back into Philip's attack. Philip-1 whispered, "I'm sorry." as he aimed to repeat his previous kill, a blade for his arm, a chop towards his neck, and formed a third arm to be a sword to stab his heart. All three attacks landed, in the background, Darkness could be heard laughing. '"Ha ha ha!! Weakness!!" 'Darkness exclaimed, '"Veo Tuor Shull." Ateo's spirit form pieced itself back together, and within moments, Ateo was attacking Philip with his scythe. Philip-1 couldn't help but give a sigh of relief that Ateo wasn't killed, but ironically felt guilty about the same thing. Philip quickly regenerated from the damage and tried to snatch the scythe from Ateo's hand. Philip-2 was hiding, trying to find some place tall so he can attempt an attack on Darkness. Ateo jumped back, straight into Corvus, who then turned the spirit to face him. Looking Corvus in the eyes, the ghostly Ateo was subjected to an illusion. The scythe faded. Unable to actually fight against such a power, the spirit became seemingly solid, becoming the thief once more. Ateo was for the moment, unconscious. Wadjet was suddenly sent back into Ateo's body, as if it knew that was where to go. "He's back... For now..." Corvus stated, he looked to Philip, "We must be careful." Philip-1 nodded, whispering, "Corvus, think you give me a lift? Not me me, the other me over there." He secretly gestured to where Philip-2 was hiding, Corvus nodded and turned into a Raven once more for flight. "You think I am ignorant, boy?" 'Darkness roared, outraged, lightning shot down, electrocuting Corvus in his Raven form. Corvus fell, slamming into the sand and returning to his normal form, he appeared to be unconscious after this. '"The last defense... But not much of one to begin with is you, boy... Philip, give in... There is nothing for this planet that is left... but Darkness!!" 'The dragon roared, laughing moments after, turning into a creepy sound that reverberated around the Earth. Philip could only glare at the dragon. "No. There's still light. In the hearts of the innocent... in science itself, and the cores of religions and philosophies. The modern science of chemistry arose from alchemy, which seaked to turn base metal into gold. But for most it was a metaphor, fot turning a sinful, ugly, "leaden" man into something beautiful, pure, and shining, like gold. Jesus Chirst, Buddha, and Confucius all taught how to be better men and women, putting trivial lusts aside, try to seek self-improvment and the Golden Rule, do unto others what you want done unto you. And the Abrahamics say to heal the sick, clothe the naked, bury the dead and visit the imprisoned. Yes. I know mankind has twisted their words but the wisdom and benevolence still exists and they would be disgusted by what those people have done. But they'll think it'll be worth it to see those who at least try to live the way they taught. "And the scientists? Don't get me started. They have enlightened people, taught others in order to improve their sight of the Universe. Yes, again I admit that science is also capable of being leathal, with the nuclear bomb, dynamite...and me. One of the men behind the nuclear bomb was horrified with what he helped create and then worked on preventing it from being used again. TNT? It's creator made it help miners and again was horrified that is was used as a weapon. His work after that was penance. As for me...I was built as a weapon. Now I'm trying to be a hero. And if my friends are to be believed...I'm doing good. And don't get me started on my friends..." Darkness allowed Philip his little speech, somewhat getting annoyed by the raving and ranting, '"You mean the friends who never came to your aid? Todd, perhaps?" Darkness chuckled. Ateo opened his eyes, slowly standing up, although majorly injured, he looked to Philip, then to Darkness, then to Corvus and finally Makoto, "Ugh... Ph-Philip... I have a way..." Ateo ground out, hating his weakness and the pain he was going through. Philip first directed his attention towards Darkness, "Know Todd he's either another dimension away or somewhere in this dimension but unable to communicate." Philip-2 crept up to Ateo and asked, "What is it Ateo? A way of what?" '"I have blocked out communications anyways... There is no getting into or out of this planet..." '''Darkness stated. Ateo stared at Philip, "He's invincible because of me... Because I can't let go... I know this... B-but... There is a slight chance it might work... His own powers can be his undoing, returning him to his cloaked form... To hurt him..." Philiip-1 responded, "It wouldn't surprise me if Todd ''is ''here and he's fighting seven personifications of darkness." Philip-2 asked Ateo, "How do we return him to his cloaked form?" "Send his own attacks, if he uses one, back at him..." Ateo quietly said. '"Ateo!! Silence!!" '''Darkness roared, breathing black flames at Philip in order to finish him off. Philip-1 and -2 sprinted back together and reformed a singular form. 'Well, I can try this!' Philip, despite knowing that fire doesn't work like this, turned his arm into a swatter and tried to send the attack back at Darkness. The attack never made it, Darkness removed it from the air, controlling much of his power on a whim, '''I shall end you here. PREPARE TO DIE MORTALS!!" '''Darkness opened his mouth, releasing a white flame forth, which shot straight at Philip and Ateo. From above, Aishazi looked to Samad, "Go now, your moment has come..." Samad nodded, becoming a beam of light and shot down from the sky, getting in the path of the attack that was only a mere few yards from Philip and Ateo, "Philip, Corvus may be down but always be assured that you shall win this fight." The pressure of the attack was too great, the energy itself forcing Ateo, Philip, Corvus, and even Makoto who stood far away to practically fall to their knees, if they were not already down on them. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark Category:Book III Category:Fantasy